Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a fixing structure of an inbuilt component fixed inside a resin tank.
Related Art
Technology exists, as technology for fixing an inbuilt component inside a fuel tank formed of resin, in which a portion of the fuel tank is melted, and the melted portion is applied with pressure from the outside and pressed out in a state pressed into a through-hole of a fastening seat provided to the inbuilt component. The resin is cooled and solidified in a state in which a peripheral portion to the through-hole of the fastening seat is sandwiched between the pressed-out portion and another portion of the fuel tank, to fix the inbuilt component inside the fuel tank (see, for example, Japanese National-Phase Publication 2010-533079).
In the technology described in Japanese National-Phase Publication 2010-533079, a slot is formed at the periphery of the through-hole of the fastening seat. Thus, when fixing the fastening seat to the fuel tank, the melted portion of the resin enters inside the slot when the portion of the fuel tank is melted. The amount of resin of the fuel tank is reduced (the thickness is thinner) by the portion corresponding to the slot, and there is a possibility that the durability of the fuel tank is reduced.